Where is the love?
by Kida Luna
Summary: POV de Joey. ¿Qué tiene de malo el amar a alguien? ¡ALÉJENSE! SÓLO MIRAR CÓMO MUEREN MIS AMIGOS… ¡MALDITA SEA! Legión… ¿qué significa legión…? Dedicado a Megumi SxS y a Joey, por sus cumpleaños.


_**Summary: **__POV de Joey. ¿Qué tiene de malo el amar a alguien? ¡ALÉJENSE! SÓLO MIRAR CÓMO MUEREN MIS AMIGOS… ¡MALDITA SEA! Legión… ¿qué significa legión...? Dedicado a Megumi SxS y a Joey, por sus cumpleaños._

_**Whe**__**re is the love? – ¿Dónde está el amor?**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción tomada del grupo "Black Eyed Peas"**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__¡__Este fic es mi regalo de cumple para ti hermana! (No es que seamos hermanas de verdad, pero me gusta decirle así, es todo). Hoy, 25 de enero, naces __**Megumi SxS**__, espero no te moleste compartir tu regalo con Joey. ¡Felicidades a los dos! Te quiero mucho, gracias por todo tu apoyo de verás, y te deseo mucha suerte con tu nuevo proyecto. Lamento mucho la tardanza, ojala te guste el regalo. _

**What's wrong with the world, mama? –** ¿Qué está mal con el mundo, mamá?

**People living like ain't got no mama – **Gente viviendo como si no tuvieran mamás…

_¡Agh! Últimamente he tenido unos dolores de cabeza que ni a mí se me antojan. Y de un momento a otro, mi sufrimiento se hace insoportable, y al abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido meterme un tiro en la cabeza… demonios…_

-"Majestad, los hititas vienen en camino de ataque ¡están cruzando el río Nilo en estos momentos!" –informa exaltado un hombre muy parecido a mí, sólo que poseía una piel más tostada, sus facciones eran más maduras y tenía bigotes y barba. Pero lo más impresionante era la sabiduría guardada en ese par de ópalos que la experiencia de varias estratagemas habían marcado en ellos.

-"Jefe de Armas, reúna a sus guerreros y avíseles de la situación" –dictaminó.

-"Padre…" –oigo la voz de un niño, el cual jalaba levemente la túnica del faraón para llamar su atención.

_Wow, wow, wow, wow, ¡alto al freno! Cabello tricolor, ojos escarlata, bajo de estatura -por no decir enano- y esa apariencia manipuladora… mm… juraría que… ¿ATEM? ¡Con un demonio! Si es su réplica exacta. Sólo que más chica. No puedo creerlo, ahora sí lo he visto todo… pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba…_

**I think the whole world addicted to the drama – **Pienso que todo el mundo se hizo adicto al drama

**Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma ****– **Sólo atraídos a cosas que traerán traumas...

-"No te preocupes, hijo –le calmó para luego virarse hacia su interlocutor-. Si quieren guerra se las daremos, ¡lucharemos hasta el final!"

-"No será suficiente" –intervino Shimon, el consejero y médico real del palacio. ¿Simón? ¿Cómo rayos supe su nombre? ¡Agh! Esto no puede estar pasando… es imposible, ¡ni siquiera tiene lógica!

-"Hay una forma –agregó una persona de mayor edad y cabello oscuro-, podemos crear los artículos milenarios."

-"Akunadín, hermano, ¿pero cómo vamos a...?"

-"Déjamelo a mí –interrumpió-. Me llevaré a un grupo de soldados para reunir todo lo necesario para el conjuro."

-"Está bien" –asintió, confiando en el criterio de aquel que llevaba su misma sangre real en sus venas, grave error.

_El Faraón mostró una cara sumida en duda, al igual que la mía al desconocer los 'requisitos' de tal hechizo, ojala nunca hubiera sabido cuáles eran. El hermano menor hizo una reverencia y salió de la cámara ondeando su capa azul rey al aire._

-"Objetivo: La ciudad de los traidores, Kuru Elna" –dijo al aire y rió siniestramente.

_Esto no me da buena espina, mi ser entero tembló ante aquella carcajada que hacía que mi corazón se oprimiera en mi pecho tratando de prevenirme. Mi corazón tenía miedo… y yo también._

**Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism – **Sobre el mar, sí, tratamos de detener el terrorismo

**But we still got terrorists here living – **Pero todavía tenemos terroristas aquí donde vivimos…

_Mi cabeza volvió a dar vueltas y entonces, por alguna extraña razón, aparecieron imágenes del presente, de Kaiba Corp…_

-"Seto Kaiba ¡arriba las manos!" –gritó uno de los hombres.

-"¿Qué ray…? ¡¿Cómo burlaron a los guardias?! ¡Salgan de aquí o llamaré a seguridad!" –alertó sacando su celular de la gabardina nívea que llevaba puesta.

-"No lo creo…" –el último sonido que se percibió en esa oficina fue el del caer de un celular, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al hacer impacto contra el suelo.

_¿Kaiba? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me muestran estas imágenes? No lo entiendo. En un parpadeo me encontré dentro de una lujosa mansión, el hogar de los hermanos Kaiba._

_**¡RING!**_

-"¿Bueno? –contestó un niño de tinte azabache en el cabello- ¿Qué? ¡QUÉ LE HICIERON A SETO!" –me sobresalté al oír los gritos.

-"Por ahora nada, pero, si quieres a tu hermano de regreso, te costará y mucho. Nosotros te daremos instrucciones después, y ni se te ocurra avisar a la policía; mis socios no estarían muy felices con ello y querrían vengarse ¿comprendes? No intentes nada pequeño Mokuba, somos profesionales y puedes lamentarlo… bip… bip… bip…" –la llamada fue cortada.

_Las lágrimas cedían ante el dolor y el pequeño oji-plata cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose con sus manos, repitiendo el nombre de su hermano como si con eso logrará verlo. Me sentía muy mal, yo había visto lo que pasó y no hice nada, ¡nada! Me acerqué a Mokuba para abrazarlo… ¡pero qué! No pude tocarlo, no pude, ¡qué me sucede! _

_Se limpió las cálidas gotas bruscamente con su manga y salió corriendo… traspasándome… no… esto no puede ser verdad, Dios, esto no es verdad. No lo es, no es verdad, no es verdad… ¡alguien por favor dígame que no es verdad!_

_Pero nadie me respondió, y nuevamente fui transportado hacia otro sitio, esta vez, el Departamento de Policía._

**In the USA, the big CIA – **En los Estados Unidos, la gran "CIA"

**The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK ****– **"The Bloods" y "The Crips" y el "KKK"...

-"Jefe, los terroristas han sitiado la ciudad" –espetó pálido uno de los uniformados.

-"No puede ser… los tres grupos se han unido para lograr lo que nunca logró uno solo. La operación: Triple Asesino" –operación la cual consistía en sitiar toda la ciudad y dejar a sus habitantes atrapados como ratones en un laboratorio, y cuando los ratones tratan de huir es porque están atrapados, y si están atrapados y el terror drena precipitadamente sus corazones, es porque su ser peligra y ansían salvar su vida…

…y sólo hay un motivo por el cual se quiere salvar la vida: La muerte.

_**¡RING!**_

_Inmediatamente el jefe al mando accionó el altavoz del teléfono._

-"Debo suponer que ya saben de nuestra llegada, bien, iré al grano. Quiero $500, 000, 000; toda ciudad Domino está minada con bombas así que no les conviene intentar algo. Los billetes los colocarán en dos bolsas, mitad y mitad. Deberán llevarlo a Kaiba Corp, una vez allí nos entregarán el dinero, sin armas, y para asegurarme de que no habrá trucos, tendrá que ser un niño quien nos lo entregue."

-"Pero no podemos mandar a una criatura inocente con…"

-"O mandan a un niño o se revuelcan en el infierno, usted decide" –y colgó.

-"Si pueden chantajear al gobierno, ¡para qué quieren mi dinero!" –bramó el CEO, quien yacía atado a una silla de pies y manos, en su propia oficina.

-"Porque Kaiba, a estas alturas ya habrán notado que te tenemos secuestrado, debido al lugar en el que les cite hace momentos. Y al saber esto el cuerpo policíaco en verdad se alarmará y hará algo. Porque Seto Kaiba es una persona poderosa, porque Seto Kaiba es una persona con dinero, Seto Kaiba es una persona importante, en pocas palabras, es una persona que SÍ cuenta. No como los demás –comentó poniéndose a su altura y oprimiendo un poco con su mano la quijada del castaño-. Amordácenlo" –ordenó.

**But if you only have love for your ownrace ****– **Pero si tú solo tienes amor por tu propia raza

**Then you only leave space to discriminate – **Entonces tú sólo dejas espacio para la discriminación…

-"Habitantes de Kuru Elna, como ustedes sabrán la amenaza de los hititas es muy grave, pero no se angustien, verán, hay una forma de vencer a nuestro enemigo pero necesitamos pagar un insignificante precio –disimuladamente hizo una seña a los guardias, los cuales lentamente rodearon a la multitud y bloquearon las salidas-. Todo lo que necesitamos son noventa y nueve almas, y en vista de que su muerte no nos afectará –ante esto la muchedumbre comenzó a alborotarse-, los usaremos como sacrificio. Gente, no valen nada, no son más que traidores; escoria que el imperio debe llevar consigo, ustedes, robatumbas, ¡deberían hasta sentirse honrados de formar parte del arma más poderosa que jamás se haya visto en este mundo! Ya que una vez que se unan a ella, ¡nunca podrán escapar! ¡Matéenlos!" –sentenció el Alto Sacerdote.

_Los alaridos de desesperación no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Los soldados atacaban sin piedad a todo ser que se les ponía enfrente. Las arenas ya no eran de aquel hermoso color pálido, sino que ahora estaban cubiertas del elixir de la vida, aquel latente líquido rojo._

-"¡Mami!"

-"¡Papi! ¡Papi, ¿dónde estás?!" –niños eran tirados por las personas mayores a ellos, que con facilidad los apartaban de su camino para salvarse… sin pensar en los demás.

_Las familias eran separadas, mientras los que más sufrían esto eran los pequeños, pues sin poder defenderse con tan sólo una lanza acertada a su cuello o cabeza morían al instante. Algunos… algunos ya habían quedado ciegos y otros se arrastraban difícilmente dejando su rastro de sangre, esperando el golpe final pues ya no podrían huir._

**And to discriminate only generates hate ****– **Y la discriminación sólo genera odio

**And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah ****–** Y cuando tú odias, entonces tu estás propenso a irritarte, sí

**Badness is what you demonstrate ****– **Maldad es lo que tú demuestras…

-"No, mi bebé, por favor tengan piedad de mi bebé ¡ni siquiera ha nacido!" –decía, tratando de protegerse con sus manos.

_Era una mujer embarazada, una espada desgarró su vientre. Tenía ocho meses, tan cerca de ver a su madre, pobrecito… al menos no vio en la monstruosidad que se ha transformado esta 'humanidad', si es que aún se le puede llamar así._

-"¡Ami! ¡Ami! ¡Buah!" –un bebé lloraba en los brazos de una joven inmóvil y fría, estaba muerta.

_Oh por Dios… vi a un soldado sostener al pequeño el cual lloraba, y alzando su espada la dejo caer en la boca de este… qué crueldad. ¿Se merecía morir tan pronto? Acaso, ¿los seres humanos tenemos el derecho de privar de su vida a los demás? ¿Por qué veo sonrisas en estos asesinos? Matar no es una diversión, eso nos distingue de las bestias, pero ahora no veo la diferencia… por más que trato no puedo verla, sería engañarme a mi mismo._

_Cuerpos destazados, sangre derramada, los buitres han hecho de los cadáveres su alimento. Esto es asqueroso… ya no quiero ver las tripas o lo que sea que esté esparcido en la arena, sólo quiero irme, que todo esto se detenga. _

_Que tan sólo sea una pesadilla ¡y que pueda despertar ya! ¡Por favor, alguien detenga todo esto! Ya no lo soporto… ya no… no…_

-"Mi amor, no le hagan daño, ¡por lo que más quieran!" –suplicaba un joven, al cual callaron para siempre.

_2, 11, 15, 18, 24, 31, 65, ¿cuál es la diferencia de edades? Todos corren con la misma suerte, no… a eso no se le puede llamar suerte… eso es una maldición…_

**And that's exactly how the anger works and operates**** – **Y así es exactamente como la ira trabaja y opera

**Man, you gotta have love just to set straight ****–** Hombre, tienes que tener amor para darlo...

_Las casas eran incendiadas junto con los que se refugiaban adentro. Los llantos y súplicas eran la única melodía existente, y las sombras eran sofocadas por el humo, mientras cuerpos de chicos y grandes ardían intensamente bajo las lenguas de fuego. Parecía una gran hoguera y ellos eran la leña que la alimentaba._

_Huir… esa palabra era tan lejana e inalcanzable para los aldeanos, demasiado lejana… _

_Me tomo la cabeza entre mis manos en un gesto desesperado, ¿esto es lo que tienen que mostrarme? ¡Por qué no puedo hacer nada! ¿Por qué? Empiezo a tiritar ligeramente, mi corazón dice que es demasiado, que no quiere sufrir y le entiendo._

_Mis ojos se posaron en una pareja que luchaba por proteger a sus dos hijos, los cuales permanecían escondidos en un callejón, el mayor abrazando a la menor. Mis órbitas se dilataron al verle… era…_

-"'Kura, tengo miedo."

-"No te preocupes Akai, nuestros padres no dejarán que nada malo nos pase" –sí, era Bakura.

_El peliblanco dejo a la niña por unos momentos para ver que había pasado con sus progenitores, pero lo que observó no era nada grato._

**Take control of your mind and meditate ****– **Toma control de tu mente y medita

**Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all –** Deja tu alma gravitar hacia el amor, sí todos, sí todos…

_Cinco hombres pateaban a su madre y su cuerpo bañaba en sangre y magulladuras, dejando escapar imperceptibles quejidos, su voz se había cansado de tanto gritar. ¿Gritar para qué? Si nadie ayuda a nadie, todos están tan ocupados en cuidarse a sí mismos que no se dan cuenta que hay quienes sufren más. A su padre habían decidido darle una muerte sin honor, estaba atado del cuello a un árbol sin hojas, un árbol muerto, y el viento mecía al cuerpo sin vida. Se había quedado atónito, era algo que nunca olvidaría en su vida y también algo con lo que cargaría durante el resto de su existencia._

_Le prendieron fuego a una rama con las cenizas de un hogar y lo tiraron en el rostro de la mujer quien gritó en dolor, dejándole la faz irreconocible y dándole descanso, pero sólo un descanso temporal._

-"¡Allá hay un niño!" –gritó uno de los mercenarios de su madre.

-"¡Bakura! ¡Bakura corre! Maldita sea, no te quedes ahí, ¡reacciona! ¡BAKURA!" –intenté sacudirlo de los hombros, pero fue inútil, mis manos lo traspasaban.

_¡Bakura no puedes morir! ¡Tú no! ¡ALÉJENSE! ¡Agh! No, no, permítanme ayudar aunque sea sólo esta vez, ¡se los suplico! Sólo esta vez… _

…_pero mis palabras no fueron oídas…_

_El crujir de las pisadas acercándose le alertó y sacó de su ensimismamiento, aún tenía a alguien que proteger._

-"Akai, ¡debemos escapar de aquí, ahora!" –la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo del callejón, pero al llegar al final de este…

-"Te tengo" –dijo uno de los asesinos sujetando el brazo izquierdo de la peliblanca.

-"¡Suéltala, maldito!"

-"¡Agarren al chiquillo también!" –increpó otro.

**People killing, people dying ****– **Gente matando, gente muriendo

**Children hurt and you hear them crying ****– **Niños heridos y tú oyéndolos llorar

**Can you practice what you preach ****– **Puedes practicar lo que predicas...

-"'Kura, ¡no dejes que me lleven! ¡Papá, mamá! –sollozó al ver a dos seres sin vida, ella los conocía muy bien- No, no, ¡sólo están durmiendo! ¿Verdad que están… snif… durmiendo-o 'Kura-a? Di que sí. Dentro de poco despertarán y nos abrazarán, dirán-n- que esto n-nunca ocurrió… snif…"

_Bakura sólo la miró con una profunda tristeza en sus achocolatados ojos, anhelando que lo que dijese su hermanita fuera verdad, que más quisiera él que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero no podía mentirle, él sabía la verdad, ella sabía la verdad, todos la sabían._

-"¡Basta! ¡Deja de llorar mocosa! –amenazó el que la tenía sujetada, haciendo presión en su brazo, lastimándola- ¡Voy a silenciar tu boca para siempre ahora mismo!"

_Una espada fue levantada contra la niña, la cual soltó la mano de su hermano para salvarle. Un "Te quiero hermanito", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cabeza rodara por el suelo arenisco._

-"¡AKAIII!" –gritó, derramando las primeras y probablemente únicas lágrimas en toda su vida.

_No, ¡no! ¡Arght! No me puedo sacar las voces de mi cabeza, quiero cerrar mis ojos para escapar de aquí, ¡pero aún oigo lamentos y risas inhumanas burlándose de la desgracia de aquel pueblo! Dios… desearía estar ciego, para no mirar a la muerte; desearía estar sordo, para no oírle susurrarme; estar inconsciente, para no saber de su existencia. Tan sólo desearía nunca haber conocido a la muerte frente a frente, al menos, no así de fuerte._

"_¡Mami!"_

_-"¡Papi! ¡Papi, ¿dónde estás?!"_

"_No, mi bebé, por favor tengan piedad de mi bebé ¡ni siquiera ha nacido!"_

"_¡Ami! ¡Ami! ¡Buah!"_

"_Mi amor, no le hagan daño, ¡por lo que más quieran!" _

"_Te quiero hermanito."_

_¡__NOOOOO!_

**A****nd would you turn the other cheek? – **¿Y poner la otra mejilla?

**Father, father, father help us**** – **Padre, padre, padre ayúdanos

**Send us some guidance from above – **Mándanos alguna guía desde el cielo…

-"¡Malditos! Snif… ¡déjenme ir!" –con una patada en los muslos del que lo sostenía, logró zafarse.

-"¡Atrápenlo!"

-"No es necesario, ya tenemos las noventa y nueve almas" –impugnó el Alto Sacerdote.

_Corrió tan lejos como pudo, sin mirar hacia atrás, porque eso significaba recordarlo todo. Y él sólo quería olvidar._

-"Akunadín, nunca dijiste sobre…"

-"Un pequeño precio hermano, por un arma tan valiosa, tenía que hacerse" –replicó indiferentemente.

-"Si tú lo dices" –contestó no muy convencido Akunumkanon, pero en sus pupilas contemplaba como Anubis devoraba brutalmente su alma por aquella 'falta', o al menos, eso parecía por la expresión en sus iris.

-"Oh gran Ra, Dios del Sol, que todo lo sabe y todo lo puede, te ofrecemos humildemente estas noventa nueve almas para que escuches nuestros ruegos -recitaba el causante de la matanza-. Ayúdanos a derrotar al adversario, te lo pedimos tus fieles servidores, deidad de deidades, y luz entre las sombras que erradicas a todo demonio de las tierras de tus hijos, creador de este mundo y digno de tu magnificencia y grandeza. Deposita tus magnos poderes en esta tierra, materialízalos en este plano astral ¡y bríndanos los instrumentos que representarán el pacto con nuestros Dioses!"

_Las siete piezas de oro sólido se elevaron en el aire y una luz dorada cegó a todos._

_Los Artículos del Milenio habían sido creados…_

_A lo lejos, un niño resistía las inclemencias del desierto, su hogar ahora estaba vacío de amor pero lleno de cadáveres en sangre. Al menos eso era lo que podía apreciar desde las dunas, allí estaba su familia… una lágrima descendió de la visura de sus ojos y recorrió la mejilla como en una suave caricia para reconfortarlo, pero eso no era suficiente. ¿En qué piensas, Bakura? ¿Qué vas a hacer, amigo?_

_¿Aún hay amor allá afuera, en ese mundo peligroso, esperándote, amigo?_

'**Cause people got me, got me questioning – **Porque la gente me tiene, tiene preguntándome

**Where is the love? ****Love – **¿Dónde está el amor? Amor

**Where is the love? ****The love – **¿Dónde está el amor? El amor

**Where is the love? ****The love – **¿Dónde está el amor? El amor

**Where is the love, the love, the love – **¿Dónde está el amor? El amor, el amor…

-"¡'Kura, espérame!" –reclamaba el albino a su contraparte oscura.

-"Pues entonces deberías apurarte, Ryou" –reprochó el espíritu.

-"Vamos 'Kura, no te pongas así" –se disculpó dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con toda esa gente orando y aquel niño abandonado que visualicé hace unos segundos? ¿Cómo puede todo cambiar tan fácil como si de tirar un dado se tratase? No lo sé. _

_Ahora estoy en las calles de la ciudad Domino, y… ¡y Ryou está besando a Bakura! No es que me sorprenda el verlos juntos sino el hecho de que lo hagan en plena calle, ya saben, porque a la gente no le agradan los homosexuales, es racista y lo que a la mayoría de las personas no les gusta pues… tienden a cambiarlo, o en su defecto perjudicarlo. ¿Qué tiene de malo el amar a alguien?_

-"¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso esto es un espectáculo?!"

-"¡'Kura!" –reprendió su hikari avergonzado.

_Para ese entonces el resto de las personas ya habían volteado por terror a la mirada psicópata-sádica de Bakura, que claramente decía: "Si no dejas de mirar juro por Seth ¡que haré de tu vida un miserable infierno!" Entre otros adjetivos muy 'lindos'. _

-"Mejor compremos los regalos de Año Nuevo, es lo único que nos hace falta" –añadió su luz, ya más calmado.

-"De acuerdo, pero apresúrate, tengo frío" –comentó frotando los guantes de sus manos, a la par que su aliento formaba una pequeña bruma.

_Sí… aún había amor esperándote allá afuera amigo, pero te costó perder una vida y todo lo que conociste en ella. No, no perdiste, más bien ganaste un tesoro aún más valioso que cualquiera que hubieses podido robar en ambas vidas. Fueron tres mil años de confinamiento, con la soledad como tu única compañera, pero valió la pena, en verdad lo valió. Porque pudiste ser más libre y feliz de lo que jamás hubieras soñado._

_Mi mirada se ensombrece de repente… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste sobrellevar tu pasado y en carne propia? Yo no hubiera podido, tal vez me habría suicidado al verme solo en un mundo de extraños; no, no era un mundo extraño ahora que lo pienso, sólo era un mundo nuevo. Al menos tú eres libre, lástima que a aquellas almas hasta su descanso eterno se les haya sido negado, vivirán atrapadas para siempre, porque tendrán que cumplir el pacto con los dioses y ver con el paso del tiempo como sus esencias son usadas. La mayor parte de los tiempos, para destruir._

_Un escalofrío me recorre, pero no parezco ser el único, puesto que el espíritu de la sortija se voltea con una mirada muy peculiar y de... ¿alerta? Esto no me está gustando._

-"¿Sucede algo malo?" –preguntó su hikari con clara preocupación en su voz.

-"No, sólo… sólo estoy algo distraído, creo. Será mejor apresurarnos" –comentó no muy seguro de su respuesta.

'_Todo lo que sucede una vez, puede no suceder nunca más. Pero todo lo que sucede dos veces, sucederá, ciertamente, una tercera'. (1) Ojala que ese proverbio no sea cierto, porque ya he visto dos tragedias… y no deseo ver más…_

**It just ain't the same, always unchanged – **Simplemente no es lo mismo, siempre sin cambio

**New days are strange, is the world insane? – **Nuevos días son extraños ¿es el mundo loco?)

-"¡Suéltame Mahado! ¡¿No ves qué algo malo puede pasarle a mi padre?!" –forcejeaba el pelirrojo.

-"Príncipe Atem, ¡ya le dije que nada malo le pasará al Faraón!"

-"¡No es cierto!" –contestó zafándose del agarre.

-"¡Atem!" –llamó severamente el hechicero.

_Egipto de nuevo, se encontraban arriba del palacio, desde donde se podía divisar la guerra próxima que se llevaría a cabo, guerra en la cual el Faraón estaría. Ante el tono estricto del mago, mi amigo detuvo su andar, alzando la cabeza, mirando resignado hacia el lugar de la futura catástrofe y tumba de muchos._

_Devolvió su vista hacia el joven que le acompañaba, mientras un brillo inundaba los lozanos ópalos de color escarlata. Lágrimas, aún faltaban muchas por derramar… el amor siempre es doloroso, porque siempre se sufre, ya sea por no ser correspondido o por estar preocupado por aquella persona especial, siempre arriesgándolo todo; cuando a veces, sólo hasta el final, nos damos cuenta de que aquél o aquélla que creíamos nos amaba tanto como nosotros lo hacemos, nos ha traicionado… o la muerte ha venido a alejarlos de nuestro lado. _

_Porque al ser humano le gusta sufrir, y esa es su forma de demostrarse amor, tal y como lo hicieran en la aldea de Kuru Elna…_

_Los hititas habían cruzado el Nilo. Llevaban turbantes en la cabeza sujetados por un aro y su faz era cubierta dejando entrever sólo sus ojos. Ojos de odio y decisión._

-"¡Padre!" –era la voz de un niño que corría a través del desierto.

-"Jouno regresa, ¡no seas estúpido!"

_Y fue cuando me vi a mí mismo, sólo que cuando era un niño. Corría hacia las dunas y… ¿Seth? Sí, Seth me perseguía tratando de detenerme._

-"Debo ayudar a mi padre, ¡no me importa lo que digan!" –contradecía.

-"Nada le va a pasar, ¡comprende!" –defendió el castaño niño.

-"¡Cómo puedes saberlo! Mi padre es el Jefe de Armas, él estará al frente de la batalla ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que no muera?" –grité con pesar y desasosiego, mi corazón no quería sufrir.

_Porque ya había visto demasiado, y cuando algo duele, son los corazones los que sufren más, porque ellos resguardan nuestros sentimientos. Sufren con el partir de un amor perdido, sufren con la traición, pero más por la ida de alguien tan cercano que sabe que nunca regresará. Tiene miedo de sufrir… pero aún así intento decirle que hay que seguir adelante, porque el miedo a sufrir es peor que el mismo sufrimiento._

**If love and peace is so strong ****– **Si el amor y la paz son tan fuertes

**Why are there pieces of love that don't belong? – **¿Por qué son esas piezas de amor las que no pertenecen?...

-"¿Estás seguro de qué quieres hacer esto?"

-"Sí…" –respondió la voz infantil.

_El pequeño entró al imponente imperio de juegos virtuales, Kaiba Corp, todos los medios eléctricos del inmueble habían sido inutilizados al igual que los de seguridad. Esto fue algo que para su corta edad no pasó desapercibido, creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a estos cambios, y eso me asusta, porque nunca sé que voy a encontrarme en el camino. No imaginé que en verdad mandasen a un niño, pobre pequeño, pero parece tan calmado; no puedo saber cómo se siente pues su abrigo azul celeste con capucha tapa su rostro por completo, evitando que mire en sus ojos, que allí en ellos, es donde se halla el espejo a su alma._

_Comenzó a subir las escaleras en forma de zigzag, de repente, unas sombras cruzaron rápidamente, pisándole los talones al infante, pero este no se percató de ello. No tuve tiempo de ver quiénes eran así, que opté por estar cerca del pequeño, sólo por si acaso. Ingresó a una oficina, una que yo recordaba a la perfección, y lo comprobé al ver en el marco de la puerta: 'Seto Kaiba, presidente de KC'._

-"¿Tienes nuestro dinero?" –interrogó el jefe, el cuál estaba sentado en la silla del CEO, con los pies sobre el escritorio y jugando con su pistola.

-"$500, 000, 000, tal y como dijiste."

-"……… -se acercó al portador de su dinero y tomó ambas bolsas- 500 000, 600 000, 700, 800…" –y así continuó verificando la cantidad exacta de papel moneda de su cotizada 'ganancia'.

-"Ya no necesitarán al rehén, tienen suficiente dinero ¿por qué no lo dejan ir?" –desafió, entrecerrando sus grisáceos ojos.

-"Espera un momento, mocoso" –añadió uno de los hombres al notar unos mechones de cabello que sobresalían de su capucha, e inmediatamente se la bajó.

-"Mokuba Kaiba, ¡este no era el trato!" –vociferó el que los comandaba.

-"Dijeron que querían a un niño, ¡nunca que yo no pudiera ser ese niño!" –retó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de emoción y miedo al ver a su hermano mayor atado a una silla, al lado de sus enemigos.

-"¡Mmph!" –se alarmó el ojiazul, al reconocer la voz de su hermanito menor en tan peligroso lugar, y trató de forcejear contra las cuerdas.

_La puerta fue azotada violentamente y las sombras que vi hace momentos atrás habían regresado, sacando sus armas a la vista…_

**Nations dropping bombs ****– **Naciones soltando bombas

**Chemical gasses filling lungs of little ones – **Gases químicos llenando los pulmones de nuestros pequeños…

-"¡Tiren las armas al suelo, están arrestados!" –demandó el comandante del cuerpo policíaco.

-"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!" –¡Kaiba no te muevas! ¡Mokuba! NO VAYAS, espera… ¡qué haces!

_**¡BANG!**_

-"¡MHPH!"

-"¡SETOOO!" –esto no está bien, ¡hagan algo!

_Aunque eso sería pedir demasiado, le había disparado a la pierna derecha de Kaiba al ver cómo Mokuba intentaba acercársele para desatarle. Estaba furioso, y nunca es bueno hacer enojar a un terrorista armado._

-"Maldita sea, ¡dije que no quería policías! –metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una especie de control remoto- Ahora todos se pudrirán en el infierno en tan sólo cinco minutos ¡no podrán huir!" –y apretó el botón, activando los explosivos.

_No, ¡esperen! ¡No puedo dejarlos solos, me necesitan! Sin embargo… cinco minutos es muy poco tiempo…_

-"Ahh, esperen, se me olvidó mi suéter."

-"¡Con este frío! Yuugi, ¿en qué estás pensando?" –reprochó el ex-faraón.

-"Creo que ya se le murieron las neuronas a mi nieto" –suspiró el abuelo.

_A quien se le morirán las neuronas y algo más, será a mí, porque esto me está acabando lentamente…_

_¡NO! ¡Yuugi! No entres, ¡todos tienen que irse de aquí cuanto ANTES! ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAN? ¡Demonios! Tras que no pueden verme, no, no, ¡NO!_

-"Ja-ja, muy gracioso, y no te rías Yami o te golpeo. En fin, no tardo" –dijo, entrando a la tienda de juegos.

_Sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí adentro y nos dirigimos a su habitación. 3 minutos…_

-"Listo –agregó, acomodándose su abrigo negro, pero algo llamó su atención, y justo ahora-. Yami…"

_Una mirada de cariño infinito poseyó su rostro y volteé a ver que era lo que le hacía sentirse así. En la cama donde dormían ambos, cerca de la almohada se encontraba un osito de felpa color nácar, que sostenía entre sus patitas un corazón que decía: 'Un enorme Te Amo, para ti, mi más grande regalo'._

**Wi****th the on going suffering as the youth die young – **Con el sufrimiento continuo de como la juventud muere joven

**So ask yourself****, is the love is really gone? – **Entonces pregúntate a ti mismo, ¿si el amar realmente se fue?...

-"Yuugi, ¡apúrate!" –gritó desde afuera el espíritu.

-"¡Enseguida bajo!" –exhortó, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

_Luego se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y tomó entre sus manos un retrato. Eran Yuugi y Yami abrazados, y atrás se alzaba imponentemente bello el árbol de navidad; si, esa fue la primera navidad de Yami. Nuevamente otro escalofrío hizo su aparición propiciando que, sin querer, se le resbalará aquel hermoso recuerdo de entre sus dedos._

_Y entonces me percaté de que el tiempo seguía avanzando, y con temor, roté a mirar el reloj que se hallaba al lado del retrato, antes de que mi amigo lo cogiera. Y sí, mi temor fue confirmado, y el ritmo del tiempo pareció alentarse pero a la vez ir demasiado rápido._

_5:04 p.m. Los números fluorescentes marcaron el siguiente y posible último minuto de Yuugi: 5:05 p.m. Al cambiar el dígito, viré mi rostro y contemplé como el cristal que protegía la tan preciada fotografía se quebraba en mil pedazos… una explosión de fuego inundó todo el hogar hasta dejar ver sus flameantes llamas en las calles nevadas…_

_Instantáneamente varias detonaciones arrasaron con toda la felicidad y silencio de Domino, raudamente los estallidos apresaron las casas, edificios, parques, lagos, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, uno por uno, bomba por bomba, fueron destruyendo todo. Cualquiera juraría que la ciudad se estaría quemando entera y nadie, absolutamente nadie, había sobrevivido. Aunque eso hubiera sido lo mejor, porque significaría que no tendrían que sufrir ni pasar por el dolor, siendo carcomidos remisamente por la bestia de la muerte._

-"¡YUUGI!"

**So I could ask myself****, really what is going wrong –** Para que pueda preguntarme de verdad, que está yendo mal

**In this world that we living in, people keep on giving in – **En este mundo que estamos viviendo, donde la gente se sigue rindiendo...

_Y todo se congeló, sentí mi cuerpo o mi alma volar lejos de allí y dar fuertemente contra el pavimento. Me apoyé en mis brazos y masajeé mi cabeza por inercia, pero lo más extraño era que no sentía nada._

-"¡NO! Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi, ¡YUUGI! –gritaba frenéticamente Yami, mientras era sostenido por el abuelo para no entrar en el hogar en llamas- Snif… ¡YUUGI! ¡DÉJEME IR-R! Necesita ayuda… snif… la necesita abuelo, ¡me necesita! –y su voz se fue quebrando hasta romper en llanto, en los brazos de Salomón.

-"Tranquilo muchacho… snif… tranquilo…" –apaciguaba meciéndolo en sus brazos.

_Dios, no… Yuugi no… sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta dentro. Dónde, dónde, ¡dónde! Era mi única pregunta, mis ojos divagaron por todo el recinto. Fui a la segunda planta, las escalinatas parecían desquebrajarse a la par que crujían levemente; algunos escalones ya no estaban, a algunos les faltaban pedazos y otros tan sólo guindaban del barandal aparentando estar en buena condición, esperando por un paso en falso para llevarse consigo una víctima._

_La habitación estaba deshecha, vidrios por aquí y por allá… vi una diminuta sombra a lo lejos y me acerqué. Parecía, no, no se le veía forma, aunque pude reconocer el corazón que sostenían sus dos patas: Era el osito. Instintivamente viré a ver el portarretrato, el cual yacía con el cristal hecho pedazos y la fotografía estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, desde la punta de una esquina, hasta terminar con la hermosa imagen de antaño._

_Escuché un quejido y volteé hacia donde provenía aquel sonido… __¡Yuugi!_

**Making wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends in ****– **Tomando decisiones equivocadas, sólo visiones de sus ganancias

**Not respecting each other, deny thy brother – **No respetándose el uno al otro, niega eso hermano

**A war is going on but the reason's undercover – **Una guerra esta llevándose acabo pero las razones están cubiertas

**The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug – **La verdad se mantiene en secreto, se barre bajo la alfombra…

-"¡Denme todo su dinero!" –amenazó uno de los seis ladrones que los habían conducido a un callejón sin salida.

-"Ah, así que quieren jugar ¿eh?" –respondió el albino.

_¡No! Pero… ¿y Yuugi? ¡¿Qué pasará con él si no le ayudó?! Sin embargo, si ya había intentado ayudar y no pude hacerlo… ¿para qué seguir con algo que es inútil?_

-"Ryou, quédate atrás de mí" –ordenó extendiendo su brazo para protegerlo.

-"………" –tan sólo asintió.

-"Ah, te escondes, ¡maldito cobarde! Miren todos, ¡aquí tenemos a una niñita!" –se mofó riendo con burla, juro que si no fuera porque no puedo tocarlo ya le habría quitado esa sonrisa de su rostro.

_¡Por qué tienen que burlarse de él! ¡No tiene nada malo amar! ¿O es qué es un delito? Pareciera que el amor es reemplazado cada vez más por el odio, y que ya no se puede rescatar._

_Una sonrisa curveó mis labios, la primera durante todo este día y quizás también la única. Debo admitirlo, Bakura tiene muy buena puntería, y fuerza, claro._

-"Oh, ¡perdón! No vi que mi puño iba hacia ti… 'niñita'" –soltó con sorna.

-"¡Agh! ¡Contra él!" –demandó al limpiarse la sangre de su boca.

**If you never know truth then you never know love – **Si tú nunca conoces la verdad entonces nunca conocerás el amor

**Where's the love, y'all, come on****, I don't know – **¿Dónde está el amor? Sí todos, vamos, no sé

**Where's the truth, y'all, come on, I don't know – **¿Dónde está la verdad? Sí todos, vamos, no sé

**Where's the love, y'all – **¿Dónde está el amor? Sí todos…

-"¡Ha! ¡AL ATAQUE!" –cada líder desenvainó su espada, elevándola al frente, y ambos ejércitos galoparon para encontrarse mutuamente en batalla tras el grito de guerra de los dos bandos.

-"¡Jouno, Jouno! Debemos irnos, ¡tu padre estará bien…!" –veía como Seth sacudía de sus hombros a mi otro yo. Estaba impresionado, la guerra sería grande, y entre más grande sea, más sangrienta se volverá.

-"Pero… -interrumpí- mi padre es humano, no es como el tuyo que posee un artículo de esos… él puede morir ¿no lo entiendes?" –el pánico me engullía más y más.

-"Jouno ¡escúchate a ti mismo! Si tú mueres, ¡no crees que tu padre se sentiría muy mal!" –pude ver como eso tocó algo en mí.

-"Sí…" –musité apenado.

-"¡Ha!" –viramos con temor, sólo unos metros de distancia nos separaban de ellos.

-"¡Por aquí!" –me tomó de la mano para salir corriendo, le seguí el paso vacilante, pues todo había sido muy espontáneo y trataba de no caerme.

_No puedo creer que estuve a punto de cometer semejante idiotez, corrimos tan lejos como nos fue posible pero no alcanzamos a escapar. Me vi a mí mismo y a Seth ser impactados al chocar los egipcios y los hititas; el choque del estruendo fue tan grande, como si dos dragones embistieran colisionando cabeza contra cabeza. Y las espadas no se hicieron esperar…_

_Todo fue tan fuerte que en ese momento mi mano se separó bruscamente de la suya, y caí en el suelo, golpeándome gravemente la cabeza, unas gotas de sangre mancharon las arenas._

**People killing, people dying – **Gente matando, gente muriendo

**Children hurt and you hear them crying – **Niños heridos y tú oyéndolos llorar

**Can you practice what you preach – **Puedes practicar lo que predicas...

-"¡Atem, vuelve!" –el aludido se alejó rápidamente de palacio.

_De alguna forma había logrado zafarse del agarre de Mahado. Más gente se involucraba en la guerra, pero eso no quería decir que habría más muertos… ¿o sí?_

-"Jouno, ¡dónde estás!"

_Nadie se percató de que había dos niños en medio de todo eso. Recuerdo vagamente, que en esa ocasión mi cabeza había dolido mucho, pese a eso traté de guiarme por su voz, pero el ruido y los gritos eran tantos que no podía distinguir de dónde provenía._

_Espada contra espada, guerrero contra guerrero, chirridos de metal y riachuelos rubíes. Nuevamente cuerpos sin vida pero llenos de sangre… soldados y caballos muertos, y esparcidos por igual en las arenas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y entre más avanzaba, más crecía este sentimiento, pues tenía que evadir a los soldados, y más de una vez estuve a punto de perder el cuello, literalmente._

-"¡Agh!" –gritó alguien detrás de mí y al girarme observé como el caballo se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, y sin perder tiempo, el hitita aprovechó para incrustarle su espada en el vientre.

_El guardia resbaló del equino, y sin poder evitarlo, este último me cayó encima… ahora lo recuerdo, ese peso lo resintieron mis piernas, las cuales quedaron atrapadas bajo el animal inerte._

**A****nd would you turn the other cheek? –**¿Y poner la otra mejilla?

**Father, father, father help us – **Padre, padre, padre ayúdanos

**Send us some guidance from above – **Mándanos alguna guía desde el cielo…

-"¡Seth! Ayúdame, no puedo… ¡no puedo pararme!" –forcejeaba desesperadamente.

-"No sabía que su pueblo estuviera tan exasperado como para enviar a un niño" –mi cuerpo se paralizó ante su mirada… era una mirada de muerte.

_Desenvainó su espada y la balanceó, por fortuna, me moví sagazmente cuando cortó la piel del potrillo. Pero no fui tan raudo, pues alcanzó a rasgar mi pierna derecha. _

_Caí de rodillas y cerré mis pupilas ante lo inevitable. En verdad lamentaba defraudar a mi padre._

-"¡Katsuya!" –el relincho de un caballo y el sonido de una espada bloqueando el ataque enemigo… defendiéndome… no podía creerlo, aún seguía vivo.

-"Atem…" –murmuré.

_Me ayudó a subir al corcel blanco y nos alejamos de mi 'asesino', por desgracia, no podíamos avanzar mucho debido a la turba que se estaba armando._

-"¡Ha!"

-"¡Agh! Ayuda, ¡necesitamos ayuda!" –pedían varios.

-"¡Mrrphh!" –relinchaban los caballos, porque ellos no deseaban estar allí. No deseaban luchar contra los suyos y mucho menos, contra los humanos. ¿Por qué no podemos aprender de ellos?

"Jefe de Armas, ¡matéelos! ¡Tiene que matarlos!" –exigían demasiado.

"No dejen ninguno vivo, ¡no tengan piedad de ellos!" –vociferaban otros sobre sus caballos, virándose hacia sus camaradas.

_¿Por qué no pueden decir: Sólo inmovilícenlos, pero no los maten? ¿Es tan difícil aceptarse los unos a los otros? Creo que si…_

-"Los egipcios son nuestros enemigos y Menfis nuestro blanco, ¡no se les olvide!"

-"¡Aghtt!" –la muerte se percibía en todas partes.

-"¡Maten, maten, maten!" –no, no lo hagan, no maten… por favor…

_Huele a muerte…_

-"¡Hay que buscar a Seth! ¡Aún sigue aquí!" –recordé abruptamente.

-"Seth… esto está empeorando mucho" –murmuró el tricolor con las órbitas perdidas, quien al parecer había comprendido que su padre si podría defenderse, porque tenía los medios; en cambio Seth, no los tenía. Estaría indefenso, a merced de perder su vida...

_Me aferré a su espalda y gimoteé en silencio, ya no quería ver más. Para tan sólo ser niños, ya habíamos aprendido demasiadas cosas de la vida._

_El fuerte sobrevive, el débil perece. Sentí una punzada de dolor y mi mano se posó en mis cabellos, al retirarla estaba completamente empapada en sangre… la herida había sido más delicada de lo que pensé y empezaba a sentirme mareado._

'**Cause people got me, got me questioning – **Porque la gente me tiene, tiene preguntándome

**Where is the love? ****Love – **¿Dónde está el amor? Amor

**Where is the love? ****The love – **¿Dónde está el amor? El amor

**Where is the love? ****The love – **¿Dónde está el amor? El amor

**Where is the love, the love, the love – **¿Dónde está el amor? El amor, el amor…

_Pese a las explosiones, el imponente edificio aún se mantenía en pie, difícilmente… pero estaba de pie, la pregunta era: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

-"Cof, cof… ¡Seto! –llamó un niño, tosiendo debido al polvo de los cimientos derrumbados- ¿Seto? ¡Dónde estás!"

-"Mokuba…" –mencionó quedamente.

_Los ópalos plata se alarmaron y sin perder tiempo se paró y fue hacia el extremo contrario del salón. Había una pila de piedras justo en donde había estado su hermano, y tanto como se lo permitían sus fuerzas, empezó a hacerlas a un lado, ayudando a salir de entre ellas a un Kaiba muy apaleado. _

_Demasiado apaleado. La mordaza había resbalado hasta quedar colgando de su cuello, debido a la intensa sacudida de la explosión. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido, un verdadero milagro. Sin más, lo liberó de sus ataduras._

-"Cof, cof, Mokuba… estás… ¿bien?" -formuló al tomar aire.

-"¡Seto!" –lloró y se lanzó a los brazos del castaño.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me enseñan todo esto, acaso es una forma de castigarme por algo que hice? ¿Es su manera de divertirse conmigo? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Ya no quiero seguir así! Ya no quiero… snif… todos los que alguna vez conocí, están sufriendo. __¿Por qué?..._

**I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder ****– **Siento el peso del mundo en mi hombro

**As I'm getting older, y'all, people gets colder – **Mientras me hago viejo, sí todos, la gente se vuelve más fría

**Most of us only care about money making – **La mayoría de nosotros sólo preocupados por hacer dinero…

_Bakura peleaba fervientemente para salvaguardar a su hikari, hasta que al fin decidió terminar con la contienda. Ya había sido suficiente, y en un descuido podrían lastimar a su luz._

-"Visiten el Reino de las Sombras por mí" –su sortija apareció en su pecho y emanó un brillo a la par que una neblina oscura rodeaba a los cinco hombres y se desvanecían en el aire.

-"¿Bakura?" –susurró al ver que el aludido había conseguido lo que se proponía.

-"Shhh… ya no nos molestarán más Ryou. Ya, tranquilo" –dijo abrazando a su contraparte y balanceándose a los dos levemente.

-"¡Bakura, Bakura, Bakura!" –decía con miedo renuente.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –cuestionó confundido y preocupado por la actitud de su amante.

-"¡CUIDADO!" –las orbes del espíritu se dilataron, y su camisa de rayas azules y blancas fue reemplazada por franjas escarlatas.

-"¡Qué dem…!" –apenas pudo decir eso cuando sintió como un frío metálico era retirado de su espalda. Más sangre, esto es genial, ¡por qué no puedo ver otra cosa que no sea sangre!

-"Jajaja, ¿creíste que sería tan fácil? Seas lo que seas, deberías fijarte mejor en tus enemigos."

-"Tú… bastardo… sabía que me hacía falta uno" –respiraba con dificultad.

_Entrecerró sus pupilas y despidió de su mano una luz dorada, lanzándola contra su adversario, el cual dio contra la pared del callejón, rompiéndose en la caída el cuello._

_Pero en este caso era necesario matar, y no fue a propósito, no del todo. Intento convencerme de que… de que esto no es real, aún así que caso tiene negarlo si yo sé la verdad…_

-"Bakura, estás sangrando" –se agachó para ayudar a su oscuridad, pues luego de usar su energía quedó aún más debilitado, por lo que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

-"Maldición…" espetó con voz cansada.

_Bakura… lo diste todo por Ryou ¿no? Demonios, si la gente no fuera tan estúpida, si no discriminarán a los demás, si los admitieran tal y como son. Si tan sólo se pusieran en los zapatos del otro y vieran, realmente vieran y sintieran lo que sufren, lo que viven día con día. Como si sus problemas no fueran suficientes y la sociedad tratará encima de eso, dañarlos aún más._

**Selfishness got us following our own direction ****– **El egoísmo nos mantiene siguiendo nuestra propia dirección

**Wrong information always shown by the media – **Información negativas son los criterios principales

**Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria – **Infectando las mentes jóvenes más rápido que bacterias…

-"Rayos… ¡aggh!" –bramó al recuperar la conciencia y quitarse unos escombros de encima.

-"Aquí la PFP, teniente, ¿me copia? Repito: Aquí la PFP, teniente, ¿me copia?" –se oía desde el radiocomunicador.

-"Sí, lo copio" –respondió el susodicho.

-"¿Cuál es el reporte de la situación?"

"Por ahora el rehén y el niño se encuentran con lesiones menores pero a salvo, de los terroristas me temo que no sé si siguen vivos. No es conveniente enviar refuerzos por ahora, sería muy arriesgado, la estructura no soportará por mucho tiempo el peso" –informó.

-"De acuerdo…"

_**¡BANG!**_

_Un disparo se dejó oír destrozando la radio, y gradualmente uno a uno los secuestradores se levantaron de entre los cimientos. Estaban furiosos. Diablos, ¿por qué nada puede salir bien?_

-"¡Disparen!" –policías y ladrones iniciaron la balacera.

_Kaiba empujó al suelo al pelinegro y lo cubrió usando como escudo, a él mismo. Al notar esto uno de los amotinadores tomó a Mokuba por la ropa y lo jaló consigo._

-"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjenme ir!"

-"¡Cállate! –gruñó, propinándole un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas- ¡Cierra la boca mocoso! Si intentan algo lo mató ¡y juro que lo haré!" -y lanzó otro golpe…

**Kids act like what they see in the cinema – **Los chicos actúan lo que ellos ven en los cines

**Hey, whatever happened to the values of humanity? – **Oye, ¿qué paso con los valores de la humanidad?

-"Con mi hermano nadie se mete" –siseó amenazadoramente, deteniendo el golpe y devolviéndolo justo en el rostro del atacante.

-"¡Imbécil!" –insultó uno de sus compañeros, y le disparó al ojiazul.

_En un reflejo casi felino eludió la bala, empero, debido al esfuerzo, su herida se abrió más y la bala ya clavada causó más daño._

_Ya no sé que pensar. Ni siquiera sé si estoy vivo o muerto, o qué fue lo que me pasó, que ironía. Porque no es normal que una persona pase por toda la gama de sensaciones y experiencias por las que estoy pasando yo, y aún así, el miedo sigue sin abandonarme…_

-"Habla la PFP, están rodeados, bajen sus armas, arrodíllense y levanten las manos. Repito: ¡Están rodeados! Todas las salidas han sido asediadas por nuestras unidades, el edificio está cercado. Ríndanse de una vez, no tiene caso resistirse, ¡no tienen escapatoria!" –ordenó el Jefe del Departamento de Policía mediante el altavoz.

_Los refuerzos de la PFP entraron con cuidado al inmueble y apuntaron con sus armas de fuego en advertencia, los captores dejaron las pistolas en el piso y se arrodillaron alzando las manos; las hélices de los helicópteros se escuchaban por todo el lugar y las luces enfocaban los perfiles de los terroristas._

_Seto Kaiba abrazó a su única familia y el pequeño le correspondió afanosamente el gesto. Al menos ellos están bien. No obstante… ¿y los demás? Espero, ojala que también logren terminar bien; mi corazón ha vuelto a temblar, y sí, tal y como lo esperaba, otro escalofrío nos envolvió. _

_¿Ahora qué van a mostrarnos?_

**Instead spreading love, we spreading animosity – **En lugar de esparcir amor, estamos esparciendo animosamente

**Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity – **La falta de entendimiento, conduciendo nuestras vidas lejos de la unidad…

-"El hijo del sacerdote, um… apuesto a que tu cabeza valdrá unas buenas monedas de oro" –señaló el hitita.

-"………" –por primera vez vi el terror en los ojos de Seth, y por un segundo mi alrededor se oscureció y entre las sombras vi a un chacal en medio del cielo, abriendo sus fauces con las garras listas para ser encajadas, tenía hambre… hambre de carne humana.

_Listo para cazar su próxima presa…_

_Desenvainando su espada, el castaño se alejó gateando de espaldas todo lo que pudo. Estaba acorralado. La hoja filosa consiguió dejar su marca debajo del ojo derecho, que con suerte, no logró lacerar de por vida. _

-"Ha… ha…" –jadeaba ante el calor y la lastimada que se infectaba con cada grano de arena que soplaba el viento.

-"¡Te tengo!"

_Con un tirón de su túnica logramos rescatar a Seth y montarlo al caballo, o más bien, debería decir con ayuda de Atem, ya que yo estaba tan perdido que apenas y tenía noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor._

-"Demonios, por eso te dije que no vinieras. ¿Jouno? ¿Jouno?" –como estaba de espaldas, intentó llamar mi atención hacia él.

_No tenía fuerzas para perderlas en algo como escucharle, sólo quería dormir._

-"Tienes fiebre… ¡qué rayos te hiciste en la cabeza!"

-"¿Qué esta pasando, Seth?"

-"Por Ra, ¡Jouno se está desangrando! Jouno despierta, no te duermas, ¡no aquí!" –decía, sacudiéndome de mis hombros.

-"Sólo quiero descansar…"

_Dije en un hilo de voz, y era la verdad. La idea de morir me era muy lejana en esos momentos, pero en mi subconsciente sabía que estaba tan cerca como nunca antes lo había estado. Atem apresuró el galope, pues por llevar las riendas en la mano no podía voltearse y ver mi estado, ya que eso sería muy peligroso en plena guerra._

_Sentí como el animal se detenía de golpe y se alzaba relinchando fuera de control._

-"¡No! ¡Tienes que continuar! ¡Agh!" –lidiaba el príncipe con el animal.

-"Sssss" –era el sonido emitido por la lengua bífida de la cobra, la cual se retorcía e imponía orgullosa en frente del potrillo que la superaba en tamaño, lanzando mordidas al aire, que este rehuía descontroladamente.

-"¡HA!" –a unos metros, un soldado del ejército contrario disparó de su ballesta dos flechas. El blanco: Nosotros.

**That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under –** Esa es la razón porque la que a veces me siento inferior

**That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down –** Esa es la razón porque la que a veces me siento deprimido…

_Bodegas… sí, me encuentro ahora en el muelle. Maldita sea… malditos cambios… ¡maldita sea mi suerte de que todo se me venga abajo en el momento menos indicado! _

_Al voltear a mi derecha logré divisar a dos amigos míos…_

-"No sabía que te gustara el mar" –mencionó el moreno más alto.

-"Mmm… ¿será por qué nunca antes me lo habías preguntado?" –contestó el menor.

_Por unos instantes sentí una gran tranquilidad, de modo que decidí sentarme a disfrutar de la brisa marina, escucho como Malik comienza a reír… cansado, cierro mis ojos. Cansado de advertir siempre lo mismo, con el mismo resultado; de repente, oigo un sepulcral silencio, ya no oigo el mar, sólo un par de voces en mi interior… voces, es imposible…_

"_Todo es una sola cosa, y lo que afecté a uno tarde o temprano terminará afectando a todos." (2)_

"_Está en la Tierra, en los frutos buenos y malos de la tierra, es allí donde gobierna o es gobernada por el mundo._

_Si el te domina la lucha acaba, pero estarás a salvo. Derrotado pero vivo." (3)_

_¿De qué están hablando? Sean quienes sean ¡por qué rayos se comunican conmigo hasta ahora! ¡Por qué! ¡Pude haber salvado vidas! Pude… pude haber evitado que la muerte se los llevará…_

"_La Muerte nunca será tu enemiga, si conoces el rostro de tu propia Muerte podrá ser tu compañera y aliada." (3)_

"_Desiste… el sufrimiento puede acabar ¿vale la pena soportarlo?"_

_No entendía, las voces se contradecían entre sí, alentándome pero a la vez diciéndome que me rindiera. ¡No comprendo! _

"_Ríndete."_

_Pero… ¿y si aún puedo hacer algo? No puedo abandonar a mis amigos, me necesitan…_

"_El odio y la avaricia han hecho mucho por el hombre, dime ¿qué ha hecho el amor por ti?"_

_Y en ese momento lo supe, pude distinguir que entre todas esas voces había una en particular que sólo me susurraba en que lo dejase todo, que no tenía caso._

"_El está aquí, todos están aquí."_

_¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos? Díganme qué rayos tratan de decirme, ¿de quiénes hablan? Por favor, ¡respondan!... _

…_y lo único que me musitaron, fue:_

"_Legión…" (3)_

_Las voces desaparecieron en ese instante y abrí mis ojos de golpe. Había estado en una especie de trance… Legión… ¿qué significa Legión?_

**There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under – **No hay duda porque a veces me siento inferior

**Gotta keep my faith alive to lovers bound – **Debo mantener mi fe viva para los amantes limitados…

_Cuando volví a ver al par de rubios, me di cuenta que ya no estaban, y me asusté de sobremanera al ver unas gotas de sangre cerca de donde minutos antes se habían encontrado._

_Pronto me vi asediado en un laberinto con varias bodegas, y entre o más bien traspase -con más miedo por esto último- por la puerta. El rastro rojizo terminaba ahí._

-"¡Suéltenme malditos mortales!" –Marik…

_Mientras dos tipos lo inmovilizaban, uno le clavó una jeringa en el cuello. Creo… creo que era droga. Por instinto busqué con la mirada a su hikari, estaba atado de pies y manos, algo atontado. Quizás también le aplicaron droga o algo parecido, aunque se notaba más consciente que su contraparte._

-"¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado? ¿Ser esta vez el manipulado, 'amo' Marik?" –chasqueó con desdén.

-"Malditos…"

-"Ah, pero nos recuerdas…" –gabardinas negras… muy familiares, demasiado para mi gusto…

_Cazadores, sí, eran los cazadores raros, sólo que esta vez su trofeo era el egipcio. Y por lo visto todo lo que querían era venganza. Pero Marik ostenta el cetro del milenio, ¿por qué no lo usa? Mis ojos se abrieron aún más al dar con la respuesta, era tan simple…_

-"Voy a mandarlos al Reino de las…"

-"¿Sombras? –interrumpió, mostrándole su artículo dorado- Yo no lo creo, trabajamos demasiado tiempo para ti como para saber que sin esto NO posees magia" –y río con burla el pelinegro, el líder de ellos.

-"………" –se quedó atónito. Sin cetro, no hay magia, y sin magia… son como cualquier mortal… vulnerables…

_Malik estaba igual de sorprendido, cierto temor se desprendía de sus órbitas y luchaba iracundamente por liberarse de las soguillas, lástima que sólo consiguiera herirse las muñecas más y más. Él no podría ayudarle._

-"Oh, pero descuida pequeño, luego será tu turno de divertirte con nosotros" –esas palabras y el especial énfasis en ellas nos congeló a ambos.

_¡No! ¡No, no, no! Me tiré de rodillas y moví bruscamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro mientras mis manos sostenían temblorosas mis cabellos, negándome, juro que voy a enloquecer, ¡lo juro! Es que esto no puede ser, ¡me oyen! ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

_¡Maldita sea! Malditos los que me han hecho esto, se van a ir al infierno. ¡YO NO PEDÍ VER ESTO! ¡NO LO PEDI! Púdranse, ¡¿me están escuchando?! Estúpidos cobardes, ¡den la cara! _

_¡JAJAJA! LOS ODIO, ¡LOS ODIOOOO! Los odio… snif... ¡haaaaa!_

_Grité, diciendo con cada palabra la verdad, en ningún momento me arrepentí de decirlo pues eso me había quitado un peso encima, pero sólo uno muy pequeño, porque no pude desahogarme como yo quería. Es que esto me está destruyendo por dentro, yo ya no quiero que esto pase, ya no. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ver morir a mi familia? Y reía, me reía estruendosamente de mi desgracia, hasta que el sonido disminuyó para transformarse en un patético llanto que no pude contener._

_Sí, lloré, me abracé a mi mismo, meciéndome. Ojala alguien pudiera abrazarme para saber que no estoy solo…_

_Mis lágrimas aún seguían cayendo, odio a quien me ha hecho esto; porque me ha forzado a presenciar la pérdida total de un niño abandonado en el desierto, porque me obligó a estar en aquella guerra sin hacer nada, me impidió ayudar a mi amigo que quedó atrapado en el incendio, quien probablemente ya ni esté vivo, me objetó a detener la detonación de bombas en el secuestro, me refutó el evitar que esos ladrones les atacarán. Y lo odio por atarme las manos para mirar, sólo MIRAR CÓMO MUEREN MIS AMIGOS, MIRAR SOLO MIRAR, ¡POR DIOS!_

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Maldito seas! Tú y todos tus Dioses o Demonios, ¡ESTOY HARTO DE SER SU JUGUETE!_

**People killing, people dying – **Gente matando, gente muriendo

**Children hurt and you hear them crying – **Niños heridos y tú oyéndolos llorar...

-"¡Marik! No, ¡déjenlo! Yo tomaré su lugar ¡pero no le hagan daño!" –era inútil… inútil, ellos jamás dejarían ir así como así a su oscuridad.

-"¡Ja! Así que tu niño también ¿eh? Mmm, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedes ver bien?" –ironizó.

-"………" –parpadeaba buscando algo de lucidez, la dosis que le aplicaron debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte puesto que se notaba muy perdido, pero sí percibía el peligro a su alrededor, pude darme cuenta de eso.

-"Creo que tal vez tiene frío" –agregó otro con una indirecta.

-"Oh ¿es eso Marik? No te preocupes te aseguro que lo resolveremos" –les era divertido el dolor ajeno, ¿por qué a los mortales les gusta destruir a su propia raza? Sólo sembrando el odio y deseo de autodestrucción en los demás.

_El antiguo cuidatumbas se hallaba recostado en el suelo, azorado, muy azorado. Hacía apenas débiles señas de querer levantarse, cuando sintió un cuerpo caer encima suyo, sacándole el aire del estómago, debido al peso que recibió abruptamente._

_Besaba su cuello, lo lamía de arriba abajo, abajo arriba, con la punta de su lengua._

-"¡Mhmp…!" –el egipcio trataba de contener sus ganas de llorar, se estremecía pero no por placer, sino por miedo, miedo puro, porque ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué era lo que sucedía. Y a cualquiera le es fácil temer a lo desconocido.

_Cuando se guardan las cosas para uno mismo, llegan a lastimarnos más de lo que alguna vez pudieron haberlo hecho._

-"Nada mal, sabes muy bien, niño –añadía entre lamidas, para seguir hacia su oído y susurrar en él-. Pero…"

-"¡Aghtt!" –un grito se escapó de sus labios, para sentir su sangre correr.

_Con una navaja había hecho un corte en su cuello, un corte largo._

"Sabe mejor cuando la víctima sufre" –aprobó, degustando su sangre para acto seguido, morder la carne hinchada.

-"Suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo, ¡maldito!" –sufría, su compañero podía sentirlo, creo que es por eso de los links mentales.

_El raptor volteó a verle con burla, cruzando sus ojos con unas turbulentas aguas lavanda que ardían en furia._

-"¿Yo? ¿Un bastardo? ¡Me ofendes! Pero ya que lo dices, te enseñaré lo que es un _verdadero _bastardo" –se relamió, para dirigir su mirada de nuevo al espíritu bajo suyo.

-"No…" –se había arrepentido de abrir la boca, mordió sus labios. Ahora había empeorado las cosas.

-"Ustedes, ¡cuiden al imbécil ese!" –dijo señalando al rubio más joven.

-"¡Sí!"

-"En cuanto a nosotros tres, es hora de comprobar qué tan delicioso es este niño" –las miradas de lujuria no pasaron desapercibidas por Malik y por mí, era preocupante…

_En ese momento lo levantó por los brazos, quedando su espalda en la cara del agresor, metió sus manos debajo de la playera negra para acariciar sus pecho._

_Tiritaba… él tiritaba, quería irse pero no tenía la necesaria consciencia para poder hacerlo…_

_Le despojó de su capa y con su cuchillo rasgó la playera junto con un poco de piel, a lo cual el cuidatumbas gritó un poco. Sólo un poco, aún estaba fuera de sí._

_Los otros dos le arrebataron sus pantalones, para dejarle sólo en ropa interior. Intuí que Marik sabía que le quedaba muy poca ropa, sus intentos de huir se habían hecho más fuertes pero aún eran endebles. Vanos. Uno de los cómplices le retiró sus bóxers y comenzó a estimularle mientras el líder comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo en el atormentado, rozando su virilidad en la entrada del moreno, haciendo que involuntariamente se excitase._

_Cerraba sus ojos, así podía pensar que tal vez todo era un pesadilla, ojala lo fuera, créeme, no sabes cuánto deseo que así sea. Pero no lo es. Un brillo destelló para moverse rápidamente en el miembro del egipcio, dejando a su paso cortadas, no muy profundas pero sí varias._

_No gritó. No iba a hacerlo porque era Marik, y Marik tenía su orgullo aunque este estuviera siendo destrozado pedazo por pedazo. Guardó su cuchillo y se dispuso a tomar el miembro en su boca. El jefe sacó de entre los bolsillos de su pantalón una empuñadura, la cual al salir completamente demostraba ser un látigo._

_Un látigo es igual a sangre…_

**Can you practice what you preach – **Puedes practicar lo que predicas

**A****nd would you turn the other cheek? – **¿Y poner la otra mejilla?...

_Y todo pasó en cámara lent: Atem sujetando las riendas del caballo, tratando que retrocediera, pero este sólo inclinó sus patas delanteras en la arena, agachando las traseras, acurrucándose como un niño asustado. _

-"¡Mhmpp!" –sus ópalos reflejaban el miedo. Era un animal y los animales pueden sentir la muerte.

_La sombra de un caballo se alzó sobre nosotros, sosteniendo aquél guerrero, que debía de ser legendario, con maestría la flecha; doblando sus patas, el animal al caer sobre las areniscas, para después alzarse con orgullo, tanto por sus maniobras como las de su amo._

-"¡Padre!" –lo reconocí, era mi padre… entonces, un pensamiento surcó mi mente.

_Él sólo detuvo una flecha… ¡dónde está la otra!_

_No era la respuesta que deseaba, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de eso y le hubiera advertido. Fue mi culpa._

-"¡AGHT!" –la segunda flecha fue incrustada en su corazón. Ahí estaba la saeta que faltaba.

-"¡No!"

-"Por el poder de los Dioses, serán desterrados, ¡malditos intrusos! Que Ra se apiade de sus almas, ¡Oblivion (4)!" –era parecido al ataque que solía hacer Yami contra sus enemigos, muy parecido.

_Con la diferencia de que al noquear a todos, una ráfaga enorme, como si fuese una ola, nació de las arenas elevándose hacia el campo del oponente y al pasar sobre ellos, una neblina oscura tomó su lugar; dejando ver como los caballos corrían tirando a sus jinetes, los cuales eran atrapados en las sombras._

_En el Reino de las Sombras…_

_La guerra ha terminado, pero a qué precio, para mí fue uno muy grande e injusto. ¡Injusto! Tienen siquiera la mínima idea de lo que se siente el saber que la única persona que más querías en este mundo murió, ¡y por tu culpa! Es horrible, porque sí fue mi culpa y yo no quería… nunca quise que esto terminara así. Seth tenía razón y yo le ignoré._

_El tiempo volvió a correr normal, y sin más, bajé del equino lo más rápido que pude, tambaleándome y aún algo mareado. Mi padre me necesitaba._

-"Padre… ¡padre, lo siento! Soy un diota, un imbécil ¿qué clase de hijo mata a su padre?" –me arrodillé a su lado, tomando sus manos, hablándole, porque si lo hacía el tenía que responderme y no tendría tiempo para morir ¿cierto?

-"No, Jouno, de hecho… eres… el mejor hijo que pude haber deseado… si tu madre te viera, estoy seguro que estaría orgullosa de ti."

-"¡NO! Yo te maté…"

-"Morí por mi pueblo y por mi familia… sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no fue… tu culpa… ¿me prometes algo, hijo?" –pidió, pues su respiración se estaba dificultando.

-"Lo que sea."

-"Me gustaría… descansar al lado de mi esposa… que mezclen nuestras cenizas…" –decía con cariño, un cariño muy extraño para mí.

-"No digas eso."

-"Promételo."

-"Sí, lo prometo" –mis ojos se humedecían manchando la túnica de mi padre.

-"Y sé un buen guerrero… como tu padre, sé que lo harás muy bien."

-"¿Y Ra puede permitir que vengas visitarme?" –pregunté con inocencia.

-"Sí, cuando te sientas solo, busca en tu corazón y él te dirá que yo estoy a tu lado… aunque no puedas verme… nunca ignores lo que te diga el corazón…"

-"Te despides de mí, pero yo en cambio no quiero hacerlo, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? Me sentiré muy triste cuando sea tu cumpleaños o cuando llegué esta fecha, o cuando algo me recuerde a ti… snif…"

-"Lo sé, pero no debes estar así… o yo también me pondré triste… te amo, y quiero que sepas, que tú eres alguien muy especial… y si algún día, alguien te dice lo contrario… dile que él no salió a plena batalla para querer salvar a su padre… arriesgando su propia vida…" –y sonrió para mí, su última sonrisa tal vez, fue lo que pensé.

-"¿Aunque haya fracasado en el intento?"

-"No fracasaste, lograste darme algo mejor que salvar mi vida… saber que mi hijo sí me ama… y lo daría todo… por mí, como yo lo haría por… ti…"

-"Voy a extrañarte mucho padre, snif… ¿tú… tú me extrañarás?"

_Si lloraba haría a mi padre sufrir más en sus últimos momentos de vida, aunque eso ya no importaba._

-"¿Padre? ¡Padre! Te necesito mucho, pero antes de que tu alma se marche… ¡snif! Dile a mamá que te cuide mucho, y que… también voy a ¡ex-trañar-la!" –solté al aire con todas mis fuerzas, quería mandar sólo ese mensaje, para que sepan que nunca les olvidaré, no podría…

-"Jouno, lo siento mucho."

-"Está bien, snif… -miré a los dos, el sacerdote y el príncipe siempre estuvieron conmigo, en realidad nunca estuve solo-… ¿me acompañan a cumplir la última petición de mi padre? Aunque me duela mucho la cabeza, y sea muy grave para mí, aunque eso no me importa, sólo él importa."

-"Sí" –respondieron ambos al unísono.

-"Humanos inútiles, agh… ¡ustedes! –llamó a unos soldados- Desháganse de estos putrefactos cadáveres, arrójenlos a una fosa, entiérrelos en la arena, ¡yo que sé! Sólo desháganse de ellos, me dan asco" –agredió el sumo sacerdote.

-"Akunadín, esos hombres arriesgaron sus vidas por el pueblo, ¡¿no tienes vergüenza?!" –Seth y su padre nunca concordaron en nada, y el castaño siempre se negaba a aceptar que era su misma sangre. Pero Seth sufría por dentro.

-"Seth, yo no soy quien se mezcla con seres inferiores y muertos hediondos."

-"No importa Seth, se que tú no piensas igual, snif…"

_Por uno segundos vi dolor en sus ojos por aquellas palabras, pero fue sólo por unos segundos, porque el sentimiento rápidamente fue oculto por la indiferencia. Era duro el saber que quizá tu padre no te amara. Me levanté, y lo siguiente que haría sería despedir a mi padre tal y como él me dijo que lo hiciera._

**Father, father, father help us – **Padre, padre, padre ayúdanos

**Send us some guidance from above – **Mándanos alguna guía desde el cielo…

-"¡Aghh!"

_Las mordidas herían bastante, el dolor era mucho, y la saliva sólo empeoraba más el punzón que sentía. Los latigazos en su espalda tampoco ayudaban…_

-"¡Grita! ¡Eso es!"

-"¡Marik, Marik! Por Dios, ¡qué le están haciendo!"

-"¡Cállate niño!" –reprochó dando un golpe en su cara, haciendo sangrar su nariz.

_Succionaba y lamía con su lengua, pretendiendo abrir más la herida y saborear la carne roja, haciendo sufrir aún más al espíritu. _

_Una lágrima…_

_Su alarido fue ahogado por un beso del otro, un tercer cómplice, quien se posesionó de sus labios bruscamente, mordiéndolos, manchándolos de sangre. Los escalofríos vuelven a mí recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, y es cuando me doy cuenta que mi amigo no es el único que está llorando, yo también lo hago._

_Dos lágrimas…_

_El jefe se burlaba, ultrajando el nombre que sólo una persona podía gemir, que sólo su hikari podía pronunciar en esos momentos de intimidad._

-"¡Snif!"

-"………" –cuanto siento no haberles ayudado, pero no puedo. Malik…

-"¡Oye tú! Ven acá –ordenó al que hacía unos momentos había librado de su asfixiante beso al espíritu-, ayúdame a darle una lección…" –siseó venenoso.

_Malik se movía violentamente, pero las soguillas estaban muy apretadas, avistó el cetro en una caja muy cercana a él; con cautela, comenzó a golpear el objeto de madera, haciendo rebotar el artículo, el cual se acercaba cada vez más a la orilla._

-"¡Mhhmp!" –sus labios estaban hinchados por la presión que hacía al tratar de dominar su llanto. Él no se permitiría llorar tan abiertamente.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda para gritar? Con gusto te ayudaré" –tomando la misma hoja de filo con sangre, empezó a desgajar la piel de su pecho con movimientos veloces y al azar.

-"Esto te va a doler mucho" –espetó, colocándose al lado de su regente.

-"Ra, no, sólo un poco más… ¡casi lo alcanzo!" –murmuró para sí.

'**Cause people got me, got me questioning – **Porque la gente me tiene, tiene preguntándome…

_Algo tarde…_

-"¡AGHT!" –dolió… al instante, el líder se movió, desgarrando cada tramo de su interior.

-"Creí que te gustaban los hombres, ¿no?" –ironizó, propinándole un fuerte empujón.

_**¡TINNN!**_

-"¡El cetro! ¡No dejen que lo tome!" –los dos hombres, quienes se habían quedado embelesados con la escena frente a ellos, despertaron, para evitar que el dueño del cetro obtuviera de regreso su artículo, al oír el tintineo de este contra el suelo.

_Con una maniobra de sus piernas, tomó al objeto dorado por el mango y lo giró hacia arriba, haciendo que los lados filosos cortarán la soga que lo ataba. Lo sujetó entre sus manos e inmediatamente paralizó a los dos rufianes… estaba furioso, podía verlo en sus ojos._

-"¡Quítenle sus sucias manos de encima!" –con un movimiento hizo que una poderosa energía púrpura envolviera a los otros dos, enviando sus almas a las sombras. Y con otro, apartó a los tres hombres de su contraparte, el cual cayó al piso sin fuerzas.

_Con el poder del artículo los arrojó contra la pared, mientras su aura aumentaba peligrosamente al grado de levantar sus cabellos y ropas con algo de ímpetu. También fueron expedidos al mismo lugar que los otros, tras un grito, donde la oscuridad ya se encargaría de comerlos por dentro hacia fuera._

-"¡Marik, ¿te encuentras bien?! ¡Perdóname por no haberte ayudado antes! ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname!" –observé como acunaba su cuerpo en su regazo.

_Tres lágrimas…_

_De tres personas distintas, pero de amigos muy unidos._

-"………"

-"Shh, está bien –se mecía con suavidad de atrás a adelante-, vayamos a casa, Marik."

-"………"

_¿Marik?_

-"¿Marik? Marik… ¡Marik responde! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡MARIK! ¡No puedes abandonarme, no puedes! Dijiste que siempre estarías para mí, ¡siempre! ¡LO DIJISTE! No te vayas, no me dejes… te necesito, te necesi-to… ¡snif! Demonios… ¡YO TE NECESITO!" –golpeaba su torso desnudo, levemente, con sus puños, con pena…

_Si los dioses eligieron que el dolor es la mejor manera de enseñar su superioridad ante los hombres… prefiero ser ateo. __Así al menos no tendría que sumirme ni creer en algo que sólo me inducirá a más daño y me destruirá más._

**Where is the love? ****Love – **¿Dónde está el amor? Amor...

_La guerra…_

_Recuerdo haberme convertido en el siguiente Jefe de Armas, honrando el nombre de mi padre; pero constantemente era despreciado por Akunadín, quien siempre intentaba hacerme quedar mal. Todo porque yo era un 'simple' soldado._

_La mayoría de las familias sufrieron y varios guerreros valientes de aquella batalla crucial fueron olvidados, como las dunas que el viento siempre cambia… pero el desierto en sí, sigue siendo el mismo._

_Misma gente, casi todos sin agradecer a los que sacrificaron sus vidas por seres que no valían la pena. No obstante, también había quienes si lo valían._

_El secuestro…_

-"En estos momentos el joven empresario Seto Kaiba y su hermano menor Mokuba Kaiba están saliendo de la corporación que momentos antes fue tomada por los terroristas, los cuales ya están siendo transportados a la cárcel de Ciudad Domino –los dos salen de entre los escombros de la estructura, con mantas celestes en los hombros, las cuales habían usado para no sofocarse con el polvo-. Señor Kaiba, ¡unas preguntas!" –decía una de las tantas reporteras.

-"¿Qué fue lo qué paso exactamente? ¿Es verdad que los terroristas hicieron un trato con usted?" –gritaba un reportero tratando de obtener su primicia.

_Eran muy bruscos, pues los empujones no se hacían esperar y los micrófonos eran muy molestos al tenerlos en la cara, al punto de que casi llegaban a golpear a ambos hermanos._

-"¿Esa herida fue a causa de proteger a su hermanito? ¿O es que tanto cariño por él le ha hecho amarlo como una pareja?" –los amarillistas siempre inventan cosas, engaños, detesto eso… y Kaiba también.

_Tan sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina y asestó un fuerte golpe en su rostro, tomando a su hermano de la muñeca para entrar, al fin, en la limosina. La cual avanzando dejó atrás a los molestos reporteros._

_El precio de la fama tiene uno muy grande, y ese es el de que toda tu vida, familia y amigos más cercanos siempre estarán siendo vigilados cada segundo que pase algo. Porque tu vida privada puede ser violada y todos sus secretos salir al aire. Casi siempre rodeado de preguntas, casi sin ningún momento de paz…_

_Racismo…_

_Kuru Elna nunca volvió a existir, y creo que hasta ahora nadie sabe que alguna vez hubo una pequeña y humilde aldea que fue masacrada cruelmente frente a los ojos de un ingenuo niño. Un niño abandonado a merced del desierto, que se volvió un asesino sediento de venganza y sangre. _

_Porque la sociedad lo hizo así. La sociedad crea monstruos y muchas veces fingen que no es su culpa, empero, sí lo es._

_Porque hay quienes matan por pan, y hay quienes tienen que sostener una familia… y quienes fueron maltratados siempre, sólo enseñándoles que esa es la única forma correcta de vivir… un instinto de supervivencia._

_Pero él pudo salvarse, no como muchos otros, que aún buscan recompensar sus pérdidas matando a los dueños de sus desgracias, matándose a ellos mismos y a sus corazones que luchan por gritar; solamente logrando susurrar, cada vez más bajito, sin nunca callarse, que eso está mal… _

_Y que los convierte a ellos en lo que nunca quisieron ser, en aquel ser que les hizo tanto daño y que ahora es justo lo que están ocasionando._

**Where is the love? – **¿Dónde está el amor?...

_El terrorismo…_

_Los bomberos entraron a la tienda de juegos 'Kame' y luego de minutos de desesperación por parte del ex-faraón y del abuelo, el cuerpo de un infante fue sacado de las llamas en brazos de uno de los valerosos rescatistas._

-"¡Yuugi!" –velozmente corrió hacia su él. Yuugi… tiene quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, no se ve muy bien…

-"¿Qué cree que pretende hacer?" –interroga un poco molesto el hombre.

-"Pretendo acompañar a mi novio –agregó con mirada retadora al observar como el hombre ante él, le miraba recio y con desaprobación a lo antes dicho-, ¿no van a atenderlo?"

_El hombre lo colocó en una camilla, para después cruzar sus ojos confundidos con los de Yami._

"¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando? Este muchacho no necesita atención médica, él está muerto" –finalizó para levantar la bolsa negra sobre la que había puesto al pequeño, cerrando la cremallera de la alforja e introduciéndolo en la ambulancia, la cual partió para ayudar a la demás gente que lo requería.

_Yuugi… fue como si la realidad nos golpeará de golpe a los tres, pude haberlo sacado de allí a tiempo… ¡por qué no me dejaron! ¡Con un demonio!_

_El abuelo abrazaba a Yami con comprensión, a la par que ambos lloraban y mi amigo repetía incesantemente una y otra vez, que era su culpa, que debió haber entrado a sacarlo, que ¿qué clase de pareja era? Pero lo que más reiteraba era su nombre: Yuugi, Yuugi… Yuugi…_

_Parecía un eco que perforaba mi corazón, el cual me decía que la hora se acercaba._

_¿La hora de qué?_

"_De legión."_

_¿Qué es Legión? No entiendo… ¿acaso te refieres a las tropas de una guerra?_

"_No…"_

_¿Es un nombre?_

"_Sí…"_

_¿Qué es?_

"_Pronto lo sabrás…"_

_La corrupción…_

-"Rápido, ha perdido mucha sangre, ¡necesitamos hacerle una transfusión! –gritaba el doctor a cargo del paciente.

-"¡Bakura! No vayas a rendirte…" –musitó Ryou.

_La operación duró horas, había presenciado tantas muertes que incluso llegué pensar que no se salvaría. Aunque mi corazón siempre mantuvo una pequeña esperanza viva._

_Ryou tampoco quería perderlo, ¿quién querría perder a esa persona que tanto has amado y que te corresponde con la misma intensidad?_

_Una vez más, el amor demuestra ser doloroso._

_La cirugía fue drástica, nadie se esperaba recibir a un paciente a punto de morir. Un paciente que pudo morir, que quizás debía morir… pero no lo hizo._

_Al dar la noticia el doctor ambos nos alegramos, aunque mi amigo no pudiese verme. Desgraciadamente no todo era felicidad. Lo lograron, sí, Bakura sería dado de alta en unas semanas debido a su gran resistencia, claro que… aún les faltaba saber que otros no lo consiguieron._

_Las drogas y la violación…_

_Malik fue atendido en una clínica, tenía sus muñecas y pies muy lacerados por las cuerdas, pero nada grave. La nariz rota, dijeron que había tenido mucha suerte de salir ileso, y así fue, en cuanto a Marik…_

_Él murió, derramó demasiada sangre y su cuerpo no pudo sobrellevar todo el esfuerzo y malestar que le habían ocasionado, y al debilitarse, la droga tomó más control de él. Consumiéndolo, infectando toda su sangre. Al final, la dosis fue más fuerte._

_Al grado de llegar a arrebatarle la vida. Otro muerto… y la lista aún sigue, aún es larga… demasiado larga…_

**Where is the love? – **¿Dónde está el amor?...

_Y ahora, el último lugar en el que me encuentro es en el centro de ciudad Domino, y al caminar por los escombros de piedra que dejaron las explosiones, me topé con algo… no… ¡no puede ser!_

_Allí. en el suelo, un cuerpo bañado en sangre y sin vida. Cerca de él una pistola…_

…_era yo…._

_Ahora lo recordaba, yo había sido policía, tomé mi ronda de la mañana y en uno de los callejones me tropecé con los terroristas._

_Lastimé a dos de ellos, nunca me ha gustado matar. Uno de ellos me agarró por detrás con un golpe y cuando giré apuntando mi arma, una bala atravesó mi corazón… tal y como sucediese con el progenitor de mi yo pasado…_

_Huyeron, y yo morí… morí. Ahora todo tiene sentido, el traspasar las cosas, las personas, el cambiar de lugares tan fácilmente, el que nadie pudiera verme; pese a eso, yo no debería de estar aquí, entonces… ¿qué pasó conmigo?_

"_Protegisteis a los que tanto amáis en esta y tu pasada vida, y a los que nunca llegaste a conocer, por eso se te dio la oportunidad de presenciar el futuro de la humanidad si sus ideales no llegasen a cambiar, eso fue lo que pasó con vos" –afirmó una voz._

_Viré mi rostro hacia arriba, donde un árbol a duras penas se mantenía en pie, casi sin hojas, y sobre él, el más hermoso y único fénix que jamás hubiera visto en toda mi vida._

"_Hace momentos preguntaste porque no os dejamos intervenir, los dioses no debéis mezclarse con los mortales, pero vos ser ahora un espíritu, eso no te hace ni lo uno ni lo otro. Por tanto, mucho menos podéis interferir en sus vidas, va en contra de las leyes naturales; ahora, mirad bien -añadió con más seriedad-, y dejad que tu corazón sea tu guía, como lo ha sido durante toda esta vereda de respuestas."_

_Mi mirada se posó al frente, en la dirección hacia donde el ave siempre estuvo observando. Y por primera vez pude verlos..._

_Ángeles y demonios luchando, sobre las calles, sobre los edificios, en los cielos… en la tierra… blancos y negros, los oscuros protegiendo la luz de la que tanto prescindían para existir y mantener un equilibrio; mientras los blancos usaban su plujame níveo, que engañaría a cualquiera con su apariencia, queriendo fingir que luchaban por dominarlos, pero dominarlos a ellos y a nosotros. Esa era la verdad escondida que pude distinguir._

_Un nombre…_

"_Legión –pronunció el ave para levantar el vuelo, sus plumas centelleando de colores cálidos con los rayos del sol, brindando un toque exótico a sus flamas-, porque son muchos."_

-"Es el nombre que reciben todos los demonios, siendo uno solo" –ahora lo entendía.

"_Los hombres seréis responsables de sus propios actos y consecuencias, si se destruyen, será porque fue su decisión. Tú tiempo en este mundo se ha terminado, debéis volver al lugar donde perteneces, yo os guiaré" –asentí ante el ofrecimiento, aunque tuviera mucha curiosidad de saber a dónde me llevaría, y a la vez cierto temor por dejarlos a todos y todo lo que conocí, a la suerte de lo que estaba acaeciendo. _

_Aún estaba marcado por todas las experiencias que viví, experiencias que no superaría fácilmente._ _Sin embargo, esto ya era un avance, el saber qué fue lo que en verdad sobrevino._

_Pese a todo, pude ver que las familias y los seres queridos se unían y se apoyaban, pocos; pues mientras unos se descontrolaban y desquitaban con quienes menos se lo merecían, otros, en cambio, muy pocos, decían que lo más importante era que estaban juntos._

-"Sólo tengo una pregunta" –añadí antes de que partiéramos.

"_Todas vuestras respuestas se encontráis en vuestro corazón, no preguntéis algo que ya sabéis, espíritu."_

_Se giró, quedando al frente mío, y graznó, haciendo que una luz con las mismas tonalidades de su plumaje me envolviera. Antes de abandonar este mundo, musité la única pregunta que aún me tenía en duda… de la cual, algún día podré descubrir la respuesta…_

-"… ¿dónde está el amor? ..."

**Where is the love? – **¿Dónde está el amor...?

_**Fin.**_

(1) y (2): 'Todo lo que sucede una vez, puede no suceder nunca más. Pero todo lo que sucede dos veces, sucederá, ciertamente, una tercera'.

"Todo es una sola cosa, y lo que afecté a uno tarde o temprano terminará afectando a todos":

Frases sacadas del libro _El Alquimista_.

(3): "Está en la Tierra, en los frutos buenos y malos de la tierra, es allí donde gobierna o es gobernada por el mundo."

"Si él te domina la lucha acaba, pero estarás a salvo. Derrotado pero vivo."

"La Muerte nunca será tu enemiga, si conoces el rostro de tu propia Muerte podrá ser tu compañera y aliada."

"Legión…"

Frases sacadas del libro _El Peregrino_ (_El Diario de un Mago_).

(3) Oblivion: Según el diccionario de inglés-español, se podría traducir como 'olvido', en este caso me imagino que se refiere a las memorias que se perderán en el Reino de las Sombras, como dejar la mente en blanco.

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero te haya gustado mi regalo Megumi, y a los demás, que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Rex- Y nosotros ya nos despedimos.

"_**¡**__**Feliz cumpleaños a Megumi SxS y a Joey!"**_

Ya sé, ¡mis regalos son únicos! Acabo de re-editar esto y, me guardaré mis propios comentarios XD

Rex- Opino igual, teniendo en cuenta que me dejas seguir aquí luego de la edición -_- Saludos a todos, ¡y hasta la próxima! :)

_**° 11:05 p.m. Terminado el 2 de Febrero del 2005 °**_

Kida Luna & Rex (por esta vez, dejaré ambos nombres, je).


End file.
